Our First Night Together
by Vodams
Summary: Tommy and Kimbery give each a special present!


_**Timeline: After the Rangers saved Santa Clause.. I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger**_

_**Summary : The Rangers arrive with the presents..and Becky tells Santa her wish**_

_**Couple: Tommy and Kimberly**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

December 23, 1995

" Oh hey." Tommy says with a smile as he pointed upwards

Kim smiled as she grabbed Tommy's Jacket and pulled him down to give him the Kiss.." Merry Christmas Tommy."

" Merry Christmas Kim." Tommy replied instantly

" I don't what could make this day any better."

" Kimberly!" a familiar voice called

Kimberly smiled as she saw her mother coming towards her with Pierre behind her..Tommy smiled as his girlfriend and her mother embraced

" What are you doing here!"

" I couldn't leave my baby girl all alone on Christmas." Caroline applied as she held her daughters hands

" Ohhh!" Kim exclaimed as she hugged her mother again

" Hello Mrs. Dupree." Tommy issued

" Hello Thomas how are you." Caroline wondered after she gave her daughter's boyfriend a hug

" I'm doing fine..now that I have my Christmas present standing beside me."

" I bet..so the Coach let you take a break.."

" Yeah..I got the week off..I'll be heading back to Gymnastics Camp next Monday..so I have a few days here." Kim explains

" Well how about tomorrow we meet up here then go shopping..they have some good last minute sales before they close."

" Mommy..just let me know what time..are you coming to Pierre." Kim wondered

" Of course I am.."

Kim looked up at Tommy who quickly shook his head no then stuffed his hands in his pockets

" Oh looked there's Aisha Parents..I think I should go say hello to them..coming Pierre."

" Yes my dear."

Kim placed her hands under her chin as she followed her parent across the room.." Come with me."

" Sure..where are we going.."

Tommy gently pulled Kimberly out of the Youth Center into the hallway and into a deserted classroom.." Are you trying to wear me down with your shopping addiction..your gonna run me to I'm totally exhausted."

Kim smiled as she stood between his legs then she linked her arms around his neck.." I promise you that'll I make it up to you before I go back to Florida."

" Like what Beautiful." Tommy wondered as his arms wrapped around her petite waist and pulled her closer

Kim smiled then leaned forward a little until her lips brushed his cheek then his neck and finally back to his lips and kissed him passionately.." a little bit of this.." Kim gave him another kiss on his neck.." a little bit of that.." followed by another kiss on the lips.." and if you come with me tomorrow..I promise there will be more later on.

" I was hoping that you'll spend the night with me tomorrow..so we can spend Christmas together."

" At your parents house"

" No..no..no..I've got the keys to my uncle's cabin..and I was planning to spend Christmas Eve up there..my parents are out of town until Christmas day..so how about it Beautiful..you and me alone..just the two of us."

" I accept..so what time are you picking me up tomorrow..no better yet how about I call you when me and my mother is on the way out.."

" Sounds good."

" Alright I'll see you tomorrow handsome." Kim says

" You bet you will..beautiful." Tommy implied then pulled Kim into a soul searing kiss that left her a little weakend.." You okay."

Kim nodded then slowly backed up.." you will pay tomorrow..mister."

" Hahahahaha.'"

Kim smacked Tommy upside the head..then ranned out quickly..with Tommy on her heels

_**Next Day..Angel Grove Mall**_

" Girls can we please take a rest.." Tommy and Pierre both whined in unison

Kim and Caroline looked at each other before taking pity on the guys.." Okay..okay..we can take a rest." Caroline pointed out

" Thank you God.." Pierre and Tommy chimed as they collapsed on a near bench

" Hey Mom..I'm gonna go check out that boutique over there..alright." Kim says

" Sure sweetie..I'm gonna go over to the art gallery..you boys stay here and rest up..while you can..toodles." Caroline suggested

" Don't worry we are to tired to move right now.." Pierre informed

Kim and Caroline glanced at each other before going in opposite directions

" I'm gonna make a reminder to never ever go shopping with Kimberly..she is truly her mother's daughter." Tommy inputs as he ranned his hands through his head

" Normally Caroline is usually not this enthusiastic in Paris..I mean they do have good shops and galleries..but sometimes don't nothing sparkles..until now that is."

Tommy shook his head.." Kim never seems to surprise me..once she steps foot into the mall or any mall..she goes crazy..and if any one of our friends is with her or Aisha that's another shopaholic..we are loaded down with bags..and only like two are ours."

" Kimberly and Caroline..the two queens of shopping to you drop."

_**Fashions Boutique**_

' Umm..this is cute..I'll buy it..and these shirts..ohh and these pajamas pants with matching tanks..I hope Tommy will like these'

Kim thought as she carried the items over to the cashier

" That'll be forty-eight dollars and sixty-seven cents ma'am.." the cashier informed

" Here you go ma'am."

The cashier handed Kim her change then placed her clothes in the bag and handed it to her.." Have a nice day."

" You too miss." Kim applied as she took her bag and left the store

" What did you buy sweetie." Caroline wondered

" Some nice tops and shorts..and pajama sets."

" Okay..well why don't we take our men to the food court to get some food..then me and Pierre have to get to the Airport..so we can get ready for our long flight back."

" Alright..it was a surprise to see you though I wish it could've been for another day or two."

Caroline hugged her daughter and kissed the side of her head.." I know baby..but I'll make it up to you."

" Bye Mommy I'll miss you..and I can't wait to see what day you do."

Kim and Caroline held hands as they approached the resting guys whom had their eyes closed

" Excuse me!" Caroline exclaimed

Both Pierre and Tommy jerked up quickly then landed on their rear ends.." That's not funny Caroline."

Kimberly dropped her head trying to hide her smile.." You should've seen the look on your face..it was priceless."

" Come on Pierre we better get out bags and head to the Airport so we can make sure our purchases get checked on time"

Pierre nodded in agreement as he stood up and all four of them hugged and said their goodbyes

" Are you ready to get out of here beautiful.."

" Absolutely..I don't need to pack nothing everthing is in these bags..what about you?"

" I already packed yesterday..all we have to do is get food."

" Why don't we get food when we get close enough.."

" I liked that idea better..it's a little conveince store about five minutes from the cabin..we're wasting valuable time as it is."

Tommy grabbed the bags along with Kim's hand then practically lef her out of the mall and to his truck

" You are being very cave man like Tommy."

" I have plans to please that body of yours all over.."

Kim bit her bottom lip at that notion..." Then you may continue on my cave man."

" I'll show cave man side of me later." Tommy said as he opened her door and helped her into the passenger seat

" I can't wait until you do." Kim responded devishly after she licked her lips

Tommy quickly shut the door and hurried around to the driver's seat and got in..then started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot..

II

**3 hours later**

" This is your uncle's cabin..and he let you use for this weekend.." Kim says as she got out of the passenger seat with a few bags in her hands

" Yup..come on it's better looking inside.." Tommy insisted as he stepped onto the porch

Kim glanced around the area noticing that the next cabin was down the hill.." Why did he buy this one all the way up here."

" Privacy..when ha have huge celebrations with loud music those people down there barely hear all of the noise."

Tommy opened the door and flipped the switch so the living room light could be turned on and the fire place..Kim steps into the cabin

" Ohmigosh..it's gorgeous..not what I expected.."

Tommy closed the door and took the bags into the Kictchen and started to put the food away..while Kim had a liitle tour on her own accord..she was soon interrupted by a pair of arms that closed around her waist.." You like it Beautiful.."

" I love it Tommy..and I love you with all my heart."

Tommy smiled down at his girlfriend of two years lovingly before he leaned in and kissed her passionately.." I will always love you Kim."

" How about we eat our sandwiches before they get cold."

" As my lady commands be right back."

Kim smacked Tommy's butt before he was out of her reach

" Owwww..you will pay for that princess."

" Oh whatever do you have in mind my tall prince."

Tommy came out of Kitchen carrying two eight inch subs and two bottles of Soda.." You'll see after we eat."

II

**A Hour later**

Tommy was sitting on the floor with Kim in front of him watching the fire along with low music in the background..Tommy slowly let his hands travel down Kim's bare arms over her thighs

" That feels good to a certain extent."

" How about I give a body massage?"

" I would like that..but hold on for a couple of minutes.." Kim suggested as she got up and grabbed a bag and went down the hall Tommy stood up and went over to wooden cabinet and opened it...then pulled out a dark green blanket and pillow.." this should do for now." Tommy mumbled as he unfolded the blanket and placed the pillow.

" Hey Handsome.."

Tommy turned around smiling as his heart tried to come down from one of his fantasies that just came true

" I think I caught a certain somebody off guard with my outfit..and by judging you facial expression..I've brougt something that you dreamed of me wearing."

Tommy simply nodded as he approached her and took her hand making her twirl around .." Beautiful..you look very cute."

" Thanks..and I hope you know that I can easy pick up on you gazes..even though I found out today..you must've had your eyes on this for a long time."

" I confess..and it looked hell of alot better on you..may I.."

Kim nodded as Tommy helped her to lay down on the blanket.." What kind of oil do you have"

" The good stuff..Baby oil."

Kim smiled at Tommy before fully relaxing under Tommy's touch as he beginned to massaged her shoulders then her back slowly over her thighs until her feet.." Don't you dare touch my feet!"

" Okay unwanted territory."

Tommy continued on with the massaged gently easing all of the tension out of Kim's body..he slowly smiled when he heard Kim sighed heavily

" Handsome if you want we can finish this upstairs." Kim spoke seductively

Tommy's hand paused in the center of Kim's back.." I would like to."

Kim sat up facing him..then leaned in kissing him senseless.." Hmmmhhh" Kim yelped into his mouth when she felt his hands go under her legs bringing her into his lap still kissing her back with more passion

" Hang on."

Kim locked her arms and legs around him..making Tommy shutter a little.." Are you okay."

" Yeah I am..it's just the position your in." Tommy exclaimed as he moved slowly up the stairs and into the master bedroom Kim released her grip and stood on her feet and started to unbutton Tommy's shirt..then went behind him and pulled it off slowly letting it fall to the floor..Kim ranned her nails up and down his back..then reached around him and unbuckled his belt and took that from around his waist.." Your turn to remove mine."

Tommy slowly grabbed the hem of Kim's silk nightie and pulled it up and over her head revealing her pink bra..Tommy let his hands trail over her breasts..then her neck and her ears..Tommy bent down on his knees and set his hands on her hips then slowly pullled down the shorts.." Very beautiful..my pink princess."

" Thanks my prince..but you wearing extra clothes that need to be removed now.." Kim unbuttoned the top..then smiled at Tommy before yanking them down faster then he could teleport

Tommy picks Kim up and carried her over to the bed letting her slid under the covers first then he got in after..slowly kissing each other over any peace of flesh that was in reaching distance while the remaining clothes were carefully removed..Tommy reached over the bed to pick up his pants

" Not so forgetful there are we"

" Kimberly as much as I would to without the condom..we aren't ready for any children we will create in the future..better safe then unprotected."

Kim felt her eyes start to water at Tommy's confession.." You would want me to be the mother of your children..Tommy..I don't..kn-"

" Hey..hey..I thought about it for awhile now..nobody will be more loving then you when and if we cross that bridge..but until then we can make sure that we are covered."

Kim nodded slowly as she once again bit her bottom lip watching Tommy roll the condom over his hardened cock.." This is gonna hurt beautiful."

" I know..but i'll be a present that only we can share together for our first time." Kim commented

Tommy carefully leaned down and kissed Kimberly deeply before broke her virginity in quick swift push..

II

_**Three hours later**_

Kim layed her head on Tommy's chest relishing the fact that her and Tommy just made love.." I'm speechless..I mean we just..well..you..know.. I better shut up."

"You sure are a wild one when you loosen up...it was worth the wait..this is only the begining." Tommy stated as he rubbed Kim's sweaty back

" Merry Christmas Handsome..and many more to come!"

" Merry Christmas Beautiful..there's no doubt about that..I just hope you like your others gifts I got you.."

" Same goes for me..I'll treasure this night for all of my life."

" I doubt I'll forget my first time with the one woman that holds my heart.." Tommy looked down to see Kim's eyes closed and a smile on her face " Night Beautiful." Tommy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

Pheeeewwww! I'm done finally..I hope I get some reviews..I'll even accept any flames..!


End file.
